


Art: Cosette and Eponine circa 1833

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, F/F, Traditional Media, i love drawing canon era clothes, Éposette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: N/A





	Art: Cosette and Eponine circa 1833

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarwolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/gifts).




End file.
